


Pretty Warlock

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Butt Plugs, Client Alec, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Human AU, Jace and Simon are extras, Lots of alcohol, M/M, Prostitute Magnus, Rules are made to be broken, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Wall Sex, butt plug insertion, just Malec fucking, no kissing rule, not one of you are ready for this!, will be a multichapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Jace and Simon hire a prostitute to take Alec's virginity, they think they are doing him a favour. Nobody expects Magnus Bane.And the client isn't exactly what Magnus was expecting either.





	Pretty Warlock

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [UNO STREGONE MOLTO CARINO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110121) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)



> So, this one is for the amazing Chocolate Lime. Let me just say... wow! This is by far my favourite one that I have written, I love it so thank you!!!! (infinite kudos) <3<3<3
> 
> The prompt was for a play on the film Pretty Woman, hence the title. while Magnus is a human, along with everyone else, in this, the title just seems fitting.
> 
> So this one is going to be a multi-chapter fic that I will fit somewhere into the list, probably sooner rather than later because as soon as it was suggested, an entire story rolled into my head, literally, the second I read the prompt! 
> 
> I am absolutely in love with this one and I think you all will be too! So keep an eye out for it. I will change the title when I come to write the full story. It will be called, Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (the title of the song I used for it)
> 
> Pay attention to the details in this one, its a bit longer than some of the others because I had to set it up for a long-term fic but this one will be the first chapter in it so read carefully!
> 
> The song for this one is, Will you still love me, tomorrow? the Amy Winehouse version, not the Shirelles one. I think it is quite fitting and you will probably all agree when you read it.
> 
> The sequel to this one is available by clicking the link above the comments section 🔗💖😻💃

Alec Lightwood watched his two best friends, Jace Wayland and Simon Lewis, suspicion clear in his eyes when he walked into the living room of his apartment to find the pair of them sitting on the couch, whispering to each other. They weren't exactly best friends. 

He stalked to the kitchen that adjoined the living area and took a beer from the fridge, not his first that evening, by any means, but it had been a long week and an even longer day and he had taken the weekend off, so why not?

“What are you two planning?” He asked as he came to a stop in front of them. He didn't like the way they were looking at him. They never acted like this, they got on better than when they had moved into his apartment but still…

“Um, we've got a friend coming over in a while,” Simon said, chewing his lip to try and hide his guilt “What?” He asked when Jace elbowed him in the ribs.

“Seriously?” Jace asked, shaking his head at Simon, the guy couldn't hold his own piss.

“Who is it? Wait, when you say a friend, do you mean a girl? Cause if you two are gonna tag team some girl in here, I'm out” Alec said with a grimace, trying to shake the mental image that filled his mind.

“What? No, nothing like that” Jace and Simon said at the same time, each of them side-eying the other.

“Whatever, just keep it down, I don't need to hear any of your noises,” Alec said as he stalked away to his room, leaving his friends to it.

“Dude, he's gonna be pissed,” Simon said with a shake of his head. He scowled when Jace laughed.

“Yeah, for about three seconds, until he gets the guys lips around his dick,” Jace said, rolling his eyes at Simon. “Don't be such a pussy, we've already booked him and he's on his way.”

“I've already booked him you mean, you couldn’t even dial the phone. Where's your half?” Simon asked, pulling out a roll of bills and holding his hand out.

“Come on, you know I'm good for it,” Jace said, pleading poverty to his roommate, his roommate who wasn't buying it. “Did you have to hire the most expensive one?” He asked with a groan.

“Dude, sock money?” Simon asked in disgust when Jace ripped his sock down and pulled a roll of bills out. “And yes, I did have to hire the most expensive one, it's his virginity, he's not having some bargain basement hoe, not after all he’s done for us,” he said with a shake of his head.

“Whatever, the guy is costing us three months rent, each. People pay less for our services” Jace said as Simon pried his share out of his hand, just as a knock sounded at the door. He dragged Simon up off the couch and vaulted over it for the door.

Magnus Bane strolled down the hallway, checking apartment numbers as he went. He grinned when he reached the right door and knocked on it, apartment number 69. He had thought the stuttering guy on the phone was pulling his leg at first.

He checked his outfit out, just because people paid him for sex, it didn't mean he couldn't look good while doing it! 

He smirked at his choice, black Armani suit pants with a diamond encrusted belt and deep blue shirt tucked into it with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, his rings and necklaces sparkling in the hallway light. 

At least the guy lived in a nice building, a regenerated warehouse in the better part of town. 

He knocked on the steel door, leaning on the doorpost while he waited. What greeted him when the door opened had him glaring.

“I'm out,” Magnus said to the flushed looking brunette and the cocky looking blonde who answered the door. He turned on his heel before a hand, on his arm, had him spinning on the spot.

“What the fuck?” Jace yelled when he found his face pressed to his front door and his arm twisted behind his back. “Seriously, what the fuck?” He yelped when his wrist was tugged further up his back.

“First of all, don't touch what you haven't paid for,” Magnus said, pressing the blonde further into the door with his elbow in the back of the guy's neck as the brunette stared. 

Magnus didn't miss the sparkle in the guy's eye, behind his glasses. Giving goggles a wink, he turned back to blondie.

“And secondly, nobody said anything about doing two of you,” Magnus said, shoving the guy away from him. “So I'm out, next time you hire someone's services, be honest,” he said, turning once more.

“Wait, please, we need your help. Sorry my friend grabbed you. Please don't go?” Simon rushed out before the guy could leave.

Magnus turned at goggles’ words. He folded his arms and brushed his thumb across his bottom lip as he eyed the two guys, thinking it through.

They had lied but he needed the money, to get out of his place and make a fresh start. “What's your name, goggles?” He asked.

“S-Simon…?” goggles? He thought to himself.

“Well, Sherwin, it's your lucky day, I'm feeling generous” Magnus said, having made his mind up as he stepped past the pair into their apartment. 

The place was nice, a large, open plan living area filled with reclaimed woods and exposed metal beams and brickwork.

“Er, It’s Simon, so…” Simon said, watching the guy look around. Sherwin? Goggles? He punched Jace in the ribs when he saw him laughing.

“It's double for two and don't even think of trying to kiss me, I'm not your boyfriend!” Magnus said as he glanced around again, they could obviously afford it. He grinned when they gaped at him before looking at each other.

“No, nu-uh, me and him? No way” Jace said, with an appalled shake of his head.

“Ugh, it's not for us, it's for our friend, he's a virgin” Simon yelped with a shudder, watching Magnus’ eyebrows shoot up.

“Well, why didn't you say so? I almost broke your boyfriend's arm, Sheldon” Magnus said rubbing his hands together. Fresh meat! He thought as he re-calculated the price. 

Magnus snatched the two rolls of bills Stuart was holding, counting it out quickly and put two thirds in his pocket while they gaped at each other before giving them the rest back.

“He's not my boyfriend” Simon and Jace yelled in unison when they had gotten over the shock, their heads snapping around when Alec's bedroom door was wrenched open.

“Seriously, I told you, if you and your friend can't…” Alec cut himself short when he saw the guy Jace and Simon were talking to as he stormed out of his room. “Damn, I wish I had a friend like that,” his lips said before his brain could catch up.

“Who is that!?!” Magnus asked as he stared at what was possibly the most beautiful human being he'd ever lay eyes on. 

“I do virgins pro bono,” Magnus said, smiling brightly as he stalked forward, his hand already raised. He ignored the fact that he did no such thing and that he already had their money in his back pocket.

“Er, hi,” Alec said, unable to pull anything else out of his ass as the hot guy with the pretty eyes and the nice smile took his hand. Maybe he was of Asian descent? With his gorgeous light golden skin tone and those stunning eyes.

The soft skin and lingering grip had Alec staring down at the hand wrapped around his. He noted the navy blue nail polish with silver specks before his eyes raked over the rest of him.

“My name is Magnus, Magnus Bane” Magnus said, his eyes getting just as busy as he took every inch of the guy in. 

Navy blue three-piece suit, Hugo Boss if he wasn’t mistaken, with the jacket missing. Dark purple shirt, open at the neck, no tie and the sleeves rolled up like his, black socks, no shoes. Fuck!

The guy, who still hadn’t given Magnus his name, was tall. He liked them tall! Nice hair, a little messy but it looked like that was what he had gone for, muscular frame and the most astonishing hazel eyes under perfectly arched brows. The stubble sealed the deal! He was officially hot!

“Alec,” Alec said before giving his head a shake, barely able to drag his eyes away from the guy. His hair was perfectly styled into a mohawk, his clothes were stylish and figure hugging and his lips, fuck, they were small but perfect. 

The eyes though, dark brown with amber flecks and lined to perfection, they were doing things to him.

“Alec, is that short for Alexander?” Magnus asked, knowing he was staring at the dimple in his nose but unable to help himself, he wanted to lick it. He flashed a smile when Alec nodded. “Do you have a second name, Alexander?” he asked, still holding his hand.

“Sorry, Alec Lightwood,” Alec said, inwardly rolling his eyes at his lack of words, what the fuck? He looked up to see Jace and Simon watching them, seeing their open-mouthed expressions before he realised he and Magnus were practically chest to chest.

“Uh, sorry guys, I’ll just… get out of your way” Alec said, reluctantly pulling his hand from Magnus’ grip and stalking towards the kitchen, trying to ignore his twitching dick. That guy was something else!

“Actually, we have to go out,” Jace said, elbowing a gaping Simon in the ribs. “Dude, stop staring” he muttered, dragging Simon towards the door.

“I thought they were going to pull each other's clothes off, did you see the way they were looking at each other? Like they were trying to see through each other's clothes. That was some serious x-ray vision mojo” Simon whispered, his eyes darting between Magnus and Alec, who were still watching each other, like a couple of predators, eyeing their prey.

“Oh, well have fun,” Alec said, disappointment coursing through him that the guy was leaving. He wouldn’t have minded hearing Magnus’ noises, preferably in his room! 

Alec ignored the beers and went straight for the gin, grabbing a bottle of tonic water and a lemon from the fridge as he heard the apartment door slam, he needed something stronger.

“I’ll have one of those if you're making one,” Magnus said, watching Alec jump as he slammed the fridge closed and stared around.

“Where are…? I thought you were going out?” Alec asked, confusion sending his eyebrows into his hairline. Jace and Simon were gone and their hot friend was still here.

“They are going out, I’m staying,” Magnus said with a grin, seeing the confusion marring that pretty face. He walked over to the kitchen and took the bottles from Alec’s hands before looking around.

All of the kitchen cabinets had glass fronted doors, Magnus opened one when he saw glasses in there and began mixing them a couple of drinks, grinning when he spotted a bottle of Grey Goose.

“I’m sorry, I’m not usually this dense but, why exactly are you in my apartment? And where did Jace and Simon go?” Alec asked, wondering why he was complaining that the guy was still here. He accepted his drink when Magnus handed it to him.

“I’m here for you, your friends are giving us a bit of space,” Magnus said with a wink as he wandered around, the guy's apartment was gorgeous. He eyed the balcony, imagining him and Alec fucking out there.

“Can we start again? What do you mean, you’re here for me?” Alec asked, his brain screaming at him to shut up.

“I’m a prostitute, Alexander” Magnus said as he spun to look at Alec with a grin. “I sleep with men and women for money. Your friends hired me, to help out with your little problem” he said, seeing no point in beating about the bush, it is what it is, he thought.

“My little problem?” Alec asked, staring at Magnus. What. The. Fuck? He took a long swig of his drink.

“Your friends seem to think it’s time for you to lose your virginity,” Magnus said with a shrug. He was trying to play it cool, put the guy at ease, even if he thought it was endearing that Alec was still a virgin.

“Ha, I think you’re about ten years too late,” Alec said with a snort, shaking his head when Magnus’ eyebrows shot up. “If I’m a virgin, this is pink champagne” he chuckled as he raised his gin glass.

“Your friends seem to think otherwise” Magnus said, his eyes lighting up. He looked at Alec, really looked at him, taking in the sparkle in his eyes, his straight posture, spine erect, open body language and not a hint of embarrassment on his face. This guy was no virgin.

“What my friends think and the actual truth is two different things entirely,” Alec said with a grin as he threw back the rest of his drink. He walked to the kitchen counter, seeing Magnus do the same and mixed them a couple more drinks.

“I’ve known Jace since we were kids, while he feels the need to show his conquests off, I don’t,” Alec said as he worked. 

“What about boyfriends? Hasn’t he ever met any of them before?” Magnus asked, accepting the glass and taking an appreciative sip, the guy made a good drink, it was strong as fuck. He leaned back against the counter, he didn’t usually talk this much to the clients but Alec was interesting. 

“Boyfriends? Who’s got time for those?” Alec asked with a chuckle. “I don’t do boyfriends, I have one night stands when I have the time. I own a busy personal protection firm. Jace is my head of security and Simon is my accountant. They both fell on hard times and ended up moving in here. I haven’t had a good fuck in six months” Alec said with a sad shake of his head.

Magnus grinned, he was starting to like Alec more and more. He clinked his glass with Alec, both of them smirking when they downed their drinks, he didn’t do boyfriends either, or girlfriends for that matter.

“So, just out of curiosity, how much do you charge?” Alec asked, mixing them another drink.

“3,” Magnus said with a grin, watching Alec’s eyebrows shoot up.

“300?” Alec asked, surprised, he would have thought Magnus could charge much more, he certainly looked like he was worth it.

“3000,” Magnus said with a wink, he hadn’t charged 300 when he’d first started out. “$3000 pays for a full night,” He said, watching Alec walk over to a painting on the wall. He stared when he pulled it open, like a cupboard.

Alec spun the dial on his safe, quickly counting out $3000 then adding another $500 before he closed the safe up. He grinned as he walked back to the countertop and lay it down.

“Your friends already paid me,” Magnus said, taking the $2500, the virgin discount, from his back pocket and holding it up between two fingers. He laughed when he saw the glint in Alec’s eyes.

“Keep it, call it a tip,” Alec said with a shrug as he snatched the bottles up with one hand, wrapping his long fingers around the necks and grabbing Magnus’ hand with the other. “My friends shouldn’t have tried to interfere,” he said with a wink over his shoulder.

Magnus laughed as he scooped up their glasses with his free hand and followed.

Alec’s room was nice, he thought when he kicked to door closed behind him, taking in the large bed, bookcases, the office equipment in the corner, and a collection of antique weapons on the walls, old swords and bows.

The reclaimed warehouse theme continued in here, exposed brickwork and wood everywhere but with a plush carpet to soften it. The steel grey silk curtains and matching bedding added to the luxury. He was starting to wonder if the guy had another spare room, he could see himself in a place like this.

Alec stalked forward and shut his laptops down, shaking his head at himself, his weekend off hadn’t really started. It was about to though, he thought with a grin. His smirk widened when Magnus handed him their glasses, mixing them another drink.

“I assume you have brought your own but, just in case,” Alec said, walking over and reaching into his nightstand. He pulled out a box of condoms. “I get tested regularly, I’m clean, I would hope you do too?” he asked, wanting to get details out of the way while he was still relatively sober, well, less drunk than he would be before he had another.

“Of course, every month, a prerequisite of my job, I’m clean too and yes, I did bring my own” Magnus said, reaching into his pocket and pulling a box out, showing Alec. 

“I’ll use mine and you can use yours,” Magnus said, glad the guy wasn’t kicking up a fuss, the number of people who hired him and complained was astonishing, men and women both.

“That’s fine with me,” Alec said with a grin, you could never be too careful! He slung his drink back, watching Magnus do the same before moving back to the bottles. He grinned when he felt Magnus behind him.

Magnus placed his glass down on Alec’s desk, caging him against the wood and brushing his hip to put it down, gauging what Alec’s reaction to the move would be. He laughed when Alec rolled his hips, brushing his dick with the firm ass his trousers where displaying to perfection.

“I can feel you’re going to be worth every cent, Magnus,” Alec said with a grin, brushing his ass back again as he poured them another drink each. He sighed when Magnus’ hands came to rest on his hips.

“Oh, you have no idea, Alexander” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear as he swayed Alec’s hips, brushing his ass against his dick again. Fuck, it was firm.

Magnus didn’t know where it came from, the move surprising himself as much as his client when he pressed his lips to Alec’s neck. There was something about it, just begging to be kissed.

Alec let his eyes fall closed and his head tilt to the side when Magnus kissed his neck, fuck, that felt good. He hadn’t had a dick for so long he was starting to wonder if he was still gay.

He willingly went when Magnus turned him around, their drinks forgotten.

“I think we should do something about these clothes, they seem to be in my way,” Magnus said, pressing his lips to Alec’s neck once more when he was facing him. He grinned when Alec pulled him closer, by his waist.

“I think you’re right” Alec murmured, sweeping his hands up Magnus’ waist and chest to the buttons of his shirt. He couldn't help but laugh when Magnus made the same move, going for his vest.

Magnus wasted no time getting the buttons of Alec’s vest undone. He tugged it off as his lips made their way down Alec’s throat, dipping his tongue into the hollow of his throat when Alec tipped his head back.

Magnus nipped at the skin as Alec pushed his shirt off, huh? When had Alec undone his buttons? He was surprised to find himself standing with his arms wrapped in his shirt when the guy pulled it down to his elbows.

Alec smirked at the surprised expression on Magnus’ face before he bent to kiss Magnus’ collarbone, pulling him closer by his shirt. He was grinning by the time Magnus gave up on trying to get his arms free.

Alec let himself explore Magnus’ chest, alternating between kissing, small licks and staring at it. The guy's muscles were putting him off his game. He shook his head to concentrate before letting Magnus pull his arms free and dropping his shirt to the floor when he heard the breathy noises he was making.

“Are you into restraining people? Because I could get on board with that” Magnus chuckled as he tugged Alec’s shirt free of his waistband. He bunched his hands in it, gripping onto Alec’s hips when Alec took his nipple into his mouth.

“Maybe later” Alec murmured around Magnus’ nipple. He sucked it hard when Magnus sighed, dropping his head back and bucking his hips forward, he could feel just how much Magnus liked it when their cocks brushed together.

Magnus brushed his fingers through Alec’s hair, pulling his head closer to his chest. He wasn’t quite sure how they had ended up like this, it was usually him making those moves with his clients. 

It seemed to Magnus that Alec was quite willing to participate, rather than make him do all the work. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy himself immensely. Those were his favourite kind of clients, the ones who knew exactly what they wanted and how to get it.

Alec let go of Magnus, ignoring the rest of his buttons as he pulled his shirt clean over his head, tossing it aside. His eyes glided down over Magnus’ 10 pack, seriously, the guy was built like a tank.

He pulled Magnus back against his body by his belt buckle, pulling him flush against him and went for his neck, that Adam's apple needed his lips on it.

Magnus almost yelped when Alec sucked at his Adam's apple, Jesus, Alec knew how to get the party started!

The thigh, wedged between his own, had Magnus grinding down in it as he moaned, Alec's lips wrecking him. He didn't fight it when Alec started walking backwards, tugging him by his belt.

Alec made short work of Magnus’ belt, once he figured out how to undo it. He clicked the little button, Popping it open before discarding it.

He didn't mind one bit when Magnus deftly had his through his belt loops in three seconds flat, stepping back into Magnus’ body when he was tugged forward by the belt loops.

Magnus flicked Alec's trouser button open and pushed his hand down, inside Alec's boxers, feeling just how big and hard he was, first hand. Fuck!

“You seem to be pretty happy with how your evening is going, Alexander” Magnus murmured against Alec's lips, happily fisting his cock when Alec pushed into his hand with a groan.

Alec moaned into his mouth when Magnus claimed his lips. He wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist as he started to fuck into his hand. 

The flick of Magnus’ tongue, licking across his bottom lip had Alec opening up in an instant.

The fight was short but Magnus won when he moved his hand a little faster, Alec gasping had his tongue going slack, an opportunity Magnus pounced on.

Magnus was breathing as hard as Alec, stealing his oxygen when his lungs refused to cooperate. He gripped Alec's hair and pulled him down further.

“Magnus, if you don't stop, this evening is going to be over before it's begun” Alec panted into Magnus’ mouth. He half moaned, half groaned when Magnus pulled his hand out of his pants.

“Well, we wouldn't want that,” Magnus said with a wink. He looked around in surprise when he felt Alec's hand dip into his back pocket.

Looking down, Magnus realised why when Alec sank to his knees in front of him, his box of condoms clutched in his long fingers and an eyebrow raised in question.

Alec grinned when Magnus took the hint and unbuttoned his pants shoving them down with his boxers.

“Dinner time,” Alec said with a wink, grinning when Magnus threw his head back and laughed. He had a nice smile, all teeth and crinkled eyes.

Alec stared at Magnus’ dick, licking his lips as he opened the foil packet he had pulled out. Extra large, printed on the front of the box, was no boast, fuck! He couldn't wait to have it in his ass. First things first though!

Magnus stopped laughing when he heard the foil. He looked down, watching as Alec pinched the tip of the condom and set it on the tip of his dick, before rolling it on with his mouth. Fuck!

“So fucking hot!” Magnus muttered, grabbing Alec's shoulder to steady himself as Alec took him all the way in, right into his throat.

Alec hummed when he tasted a vague cherry flavour on the condom, so, Magnus liked cherries? He had a nice cherry brandy he could break out after the first round, he thought as he bobbed his head.

Alec gripped the base of Magnus’ cock as he sucked, keeping the condom firmly in place. He was extra careful with his teeth, keeping them locked up tight behind his lips as he sank down again and again with long sucks.

Magnus didn't know whether to watch or let his eyes fall closed. Alec's tongue, massaging the underside of his dick had him panting and clenching. Oh fuck, the clenching! He curled his fingers into Alec's hair, showing him just how he liked it.

The grip in his hair had Alec speeding up, using his hand and mouth to good effect, Magnus' breathing getting shallower and his hips jerking forward a little faster every passing minute.

Heaven, I died and I'm in heaven, Magnus thought as he started to fuck Alec's mouth, clenching around the surprise in his ass with each forward jerk, the stretch was phenomenal!

He added his other hand to Alec's hair when Alec grabbed it and placed it on his head.

Alec hummed when Magnus took the hint and grabbed his hair with both hands, there was something about a guy, using his mouth like a fuck toy, that made his dick leak.

“Fuck, Alexander, I’m close” Magnus murmured, his hips starting to move faster. He tightened his grip when he felt his orgasm coming, his fingers involuntarily curling tighter in Alec’s hair. He tried to pull back, to be polite, but Alec had other Ideas.

Alec grabbed the back of Magnus’ thighs and slammed his head forward, pushing Magnus into his throat in one breathtaking move. Literally, he made himself gag as Magnus’ hips jerked, stuttering into his mouth with a yelp.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Magnus cried when he came, almost wrapping himself around Alec’s head where he held it tight to his pelvis. His hips were jerking at Alec’s move. Fuck! The gagging sound! Shit, his asshole!

Alec pulled his head from Magnus’ grip, staring up into his eyes as he fought for breath. He gave Magnus’ dick a few jerks, grinning when Magnus stared down at him.

“I like to deep throat my partner,” Alec said with a shrug as Magnus gaped at him. “What’s the point of sucking dick if it doesn't cut off your air supply?” he asked, bursting into laughter when Magnus’ eyebrows shot up.

“There isn’t one?” Magnus asked breathlessly, watching Alec wipe the drool from his lip. He tugged Alec up by his hair and kissed the rest of it off his mouth, the guy was insanely hot! And he had the mouth of a demon.

“Exactly,” Alec said with a smirk. He pulled back from Magnus’ grip and grabbed a couple of tissues from the box next to his bed, handing them to Magnus.

“Thanks,” Magnus said, watching Alec out the corner of his eye as he pulled the condom off and tied it off, cleaning himself up in the process.

Alec had surprised him more than once tonight. He watched as the guy poured them another drink each before scooping his waste bin up and holding it out, along with his glass.

“So, is there anything, in particular, you like to do, besides suck dick like it's your favourite flavour?” Magnus asked, sipping his drink as he tossed the tissues in the trash.

“I'm not really a planner, kind of kills the mood,” Alec said, staring at Magnus' mouth when he laughed, getting all his teeth out. Fuck, his smile was truly stunning!

It had him stepping forward and smacking his lips to Magnus’, tasking the vodka on his tongue when Magnus instantly opened for him, stopping the laugh in his throat. 

Fuck! Those lips, so plump and soft and kissable, there was no give to them, Magnus thought. Alec’s lips, his tongue, completely unyielding, made him give in with a groan.

Alec willingly let Magnus have at it when he felt hands at his zipper, tilting Magnus’ head back further, sinking his tongue into his mouth. 

Alec grinned against Magnus Lips when his trousers and boxers fell to his ankles. He kicked his trousers off as Magnus started to stroke his dick again.

“I think I should do something about this” Magnus said, stepping back from Alec as he continued to jerk him, wanting to watch. He smirked into the rim of his glass when Alec's eyes slammed closed.

Fuck, he thought, swallowing his drink down as he watched Alec throw his head back. So fucking hot! He downed his drink before letting go.

“Fuck!” Alec muttered when Magnus released him. Breathing was becoming a thing of the past when he watched Magnus turn to the bed with a mischievous look on his face, chucking his empty glass on it and snatching his box of condoms off the bed.

His eyes zeroed in on Magnus’ asshole, on the silicone t-bar base of a butt plug where it was nestled between his taut cheeks. It had his eyes widening.

Magnus grinned as he shook his ass, hearing the sharp intake of breath behind him. He stopped shaking it when he felt Alec right behind him, pushing back when Alec's hand brushed over his asscheeks.

“Well, if that isn't the prettiest ass I've ever seen” Alec murmured, flicking his thumb over the small button of the plug. “Magnus, are you wearing a vibrating butt plug?” he asked, flicking over the small button again.

“I find that some clients like me to fuck them, and sometimes they like to do the fucking” Magnus said, straightening up to face Alec. “if they want to fuck me, I’m ready for them. If they want me to fuck them, a simple click of the button and I get to have a little fun too” he said.

“Or you could just do both?” Alec said with a grin, his mind running through the possibilities. He laughed when he saw his thoughts mirrored on Magnus’ face. He took the condom from Magnus’ hand and rolled it onto his dick.

Alec's face, when he rolled the condom on had Magnus pulling one on himself, intrigued until Alec stepped forward and picked him up under his thighs. He couldn’t help the yelp that escaped him before descending into a fit of laughter as he grabbed Alec’s shoulders to steady himself.

Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and tugged his head back by his hair, he couldn't remember the last time someone had picked him up, it was fucking hot! He slammed his lips down when he had Alec’s head where he wanted it. 

Magnus was surprised when Alec bypassed the bed and slammed him into the wall. He tilted his head back, resting it against the wall with a moan as Alec’s lips explored his jaw and neck. It had his breathing shallowing at a head-spinning rate.

Alec sucked at Magnus' neck, inwardly grinning when Magnus gripped his hair tighter, he didn’t miss the role of Magnus’ hips in his hands. He trailed his tongue up Magnus’ neck, grazing his teeth at the spot behind his ear, admiring the cute little snake cuff he saw there.

“Oh my god, fuck” Magnus moaned, his cock hardening again in an instant when Alec nibbled at his neck. “Alexander, fuck me” He moaned. If the guy was this skilled with his lips, what could he do with his dick? He hadn’t forgotten the blow job.

Magnus reached down when Alec lifted him higher, seriously, what gym did Alec go to? And tugged at the butt plug, pulling it out with a breathless groan. “Fill me up, I’m so fucking empty” he moaned.

Alec didn’t need telling twice. He lowered Magnus down until his dick brushed his clenching asshole.

“With pleasure” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear before pushing up into him. Oh, god, that clench! It had his face dropping into Magnus’ shoulder as he sank his dick into his body.

“Fuck, fuck...so fucking full” Magnus moaned, he could feel every inch Alec gave him, gripping Alec’s dick with his ass. He thanked whoever was listening that he had been liberal with the lube when he had put his plug in.

Magnus wrapped his body around Alec when he bottomed out, needing something to hold onto as he adjusted, Alec was a lot bigger than his toy. He breathed hard into Alec’s hair, trying to take deep breaths. 

“That ass, around my dick, fuck, it’s perfect” Alec grated out as Magnus squeezed him again. He trailed his lips up Magnus’ shoulder and neck, grazing his earlobe. “Tell me when I can Move,” he said.

“Move? I want you to fuck me until I have to crawl home” Magnus said, bouncing his hips to test the ring of muscle, good enough, he thought, he just wanted some friction. He bounced again, grinning when Alec got the message.

“I like a guy who knows what he wants,” Alec said, pinning Magnus to the wall by his hips and pulling out until his dick nearly fell from that perfect asshole before thrusting up with a speed that had them both crying out.

“Shit! Fuck, do it again” Magnus breathed when the single thrust almost had him crashing through the ceiling. He held on when Alec repeated the move, pulling out at an excruciatingly slow pace before slamming back into him.

Alec let Magnus tug his head back, moaning into Magnus’ kiss when he fucked into him again. He was trying to control himself but the combination of Magnus’ ass and lips could bring a man to his knees.

Alec started to move faster, fucking into Magnus’ hole while Magnus fucked into his mouth. Magnus’ tongue had him imagining what it would be like to have it in his ass, licking him out while he jerked himself off. The mental image had his hips moving faster.

“Oh god, fuck, fuck me, Alexander, fuck me harder” Magnus whimpered into Alec’s mouth with a desperation to his tone that should have been embarrassing but wasn’t. He rolled his hips with Alec’s movements, jerking every time he felt a brushing at his prostate.

Alec held Magnus to the wall with his hips, supporting his ass with one hand. He yanked Magnus’ right hand from his hair and pinned it to the wall as he continued to fuck him, grinning against his lips when Magnus gripped his hair harder with his left.

“Just keep moving like that” Alec whispered breathlessly against Magnus’ lips when he was let up for air. Magnus’ rolling movements were squeezing his dick with every thrust, it had his gut clenching.

“Just keep fucking me like that” Magnus murmured with a grin before he interlocked their fingers above his head and tugged Alec’s head further back, claiming his lips again. They were so soft and plump, he couldn’t help himself and the moans coming from them, he wanted all of them.

“I don’t know how much longer I'm going to last” Alec groaned as he slammed into Magnus again and again, losing control of himself and letting his hips guide him. 

It was too much, the rocking of Magnus’ hips, his pretty lips letting go of his mouth and exploring his jaw, even his scent, he smelled gorgeous. He knew he was going to explode, he could feel it coming in the tingle of his balls as they slapped at Magnus ass.

“Me either,” Magnus said, grazing Alec’s neck with his teeth. He could already feel his balls starting to draw up from the constant pressure on his prostate. “Oh fuck, Alexander, I’m gonna come” he muttered into Alec’s neck.

Magnus' entire body was jerking when he came, pumping ropes and ropes of come into his condom. He screwed his eyes closed, screaming into Alec’s shoulder at the intensity of it.

Magnus, screaming and his asshole, clamping down pushed Alec over the edge. He slammed into Magnus’ ass one more time before he filled his condom. A low, deep moan escaping him as he pressed his head into Magnus’ neck.

Alec stumbled back on shaky legs, thanking his lucky stars when the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed. He collapsed back onto it, Magnus going down in a heap with him.

“Ow, fuck!” Magnus groaned when they slammed down onto the bed. “Are you trying to rip me in half?” he muttered into Alec’s shoulder when Alec’s dick tugged at his asshole.

“Shit, sorry, sorry,” Alec said, his hands fluttering over Magnus’ ass, rubbing circles into his cheeks. “I couldn’t stand up any longer, my knees just sort of gave way. It’s your fault, if that ass of yours wasn't so perfect I would have been able to control myself” he said with a grin when Magnus sat up.

“Mhm. it's my fault, you just couldn’t control yourself?” Magnus asked with a shake of his head as he grinned down at Alec. His fault? The guy was insatiable! “Is there any vodka left? My mouth is drier than a desert man's flip-flop” he asked.

“Yep and gin” Alec laughed. He rolled them over until he was on top of Magnus and kissed him, hard, as he pulled out. “Sorry,” he said with a wince when Magnus moaned. 

Alec grabbed the box of tissues when he stood, grabbing a few before tossing the box to Magnus with a wink. The shake of his ass, as he sauntered over to the bottles, might have been for Magnus’ benefit.

“Fuck, I want to bite that ass,” Magnus said as he watched him go, his eyes glued to Alec’s ass. It was gorgeous, all tight and toned and bouncing as Alec walked. He cleaned himself up and sat cross-legged, to watch Alec sort himself out.

“I might just let you” Alec chuckled over his shoulder as he ducked into his bathroom.

Magnus poured them another drink each, grinning as he made them one of Alec’s measures, the guy could pour a drink! He handed Alec’s to him when he emerged from the bathroom before ducking in there himself.

Alec’s lips drew back over his teeth when he tasted his drink, Jeez, even he didn’t make them that strong! He added a bit more tonic to his drink before he heard a buzzing sound. He grinned, his eyes sweeping the room for Magnus’ butt plug.

The sight of the toy, lying still and switched off on his bed had his eyebrows thinning into one confused line. He looked around for the sound when he heard it again before his eyes found Magnus’ trousers. Must be his phone, he thought with a shrug.

Alec took stock of their condom supply while Magnus finished up in the bathroom, his brain working overtime as possible scenarios ran through his head, it had been a long time since he had gotten any. He stared at Magnus’ pants as they practically vibrated across the floor.

“You’re popular tonight,” Alec said when Magnus emerged from the bathroom. “Your phone is about to take off it hasn’t stopped since you’ve been in there,” he said, nodding in the direction of Magnus’ trousers.

“Oh, thanks,” Magnus said, his eyes darting to his trousers. He took a long swig of his drink when Alec handed it to him.

“Answer it if you want,” Alec said with a shrug as he reclined on his bed, he knew business came first.

“It’s probably just my landlord, rent’s due,” Magnus said, avoiding Alec’s eye with a nonchalant shrug. He pulled his phone out, seeing the list of messages and voicemails there before he turned his phone off. 

Magnus threw it down on the nightstand and downed the rest of his drink before stalking over to the bottles and pouring them another, a large one.

“Does he always pester you until you pay it?” Alec asked staring at Magnus’ tense looking back, the phone had sounded like it was going to explode. He accepted his drink when Magnus handed it to him and sat on the bed.

“It’s fine, he’ll get his rent soon enough. I’ve got a busy week ahead” Magnus said with a shrug. “So, what exactly does personal protection entail?” he asked as he sipped his drink.

“We’re basically bodyguards, well, Jace and a few other employees are, it’s been a while since I have personally taken any clients. Perks of being the boss” Alec said, recognising a change of subject when he heard one. He didn’t mind, Magnus’ business was his own.

“We have a few big name contracts, protect clients that come to us when they need security for events, red carpet, shows, that kind of thing,” Alec said when Magnus’ eyebrows rose. 

“We have private, long-term clients too, personal security detail. I started the business up after getting out of the army, it just seemed like a good fit for me” Alec said.

“Ah, now the weapons make sense,” Magnus said, gesturing with his glass to the weapons that hung on the wall. He had thought it an odd choice of art. “Do you use them? When you do your job?” he asked, his eyebrows once again shooting up when Alec nodded.

“Yeah, I prefer the bow. If you know how to use it, it can be a very effective non-lethal weapon. Not that I get to use it often, the cops tend to frown upon people walking around with one. The daggers are more easily concealed” Alec said with a grin.

“What about your job, how did you get into it?” Alec asked, sipping at his strong drink.

“I left school without finishing it,” Magnus said with a shake of his head, deciding to elaborate when Alec raised a perfectly arched brow, a small scar in it that had him wondering where it came from.

“My mom killed herself when I was young and my dad was more interested in dragging me into his schemes and messes than sending me to school. I bounced between him and foster homes, he spent a lot of time in jail, his own personal hell he called it” Magnus said with a shrug, tugging at his ear cuff.

“I didn’t have the education for a high paid job but I was good at sex,” Magnus said with a wink, smiling when Alec laughed. “I realised there was a lot of money to be made doing it so I started charging for it,” he said with a shrug, you had to use what you had.

“Fair enough, if It’s something you’re good at and you enjoy it then why not?” Alec said, his childhood sounded rough but Magnus didn’t seem bothered and if it kept a roof over his head then who was he to judge? 

Magnus grinned, he liked the guy, liked that Alec didn’t judge him. He made him feel comfortable. He wasn’t sure why he had told Alec about his past. 

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just Alec but Magnus hadn’t felt this relaxed, this at ease, for a long time, he didn’t usually talk to his clients this much and he never told them about himself. He continued to sip his drink as he watched Alec, the guy was intriguing.

Alec watched Magnus, watching him, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth. He stretched out, relaxing every muscle in his body, it wasn’t hard, he had had a lot to drink. 

A grin formed on Alec's face when Magnus’ knee brushed his. He reached out, tugging Magnus closer by his hand. 

Magnus climbed over Alec’s body, setting his drink down on the nightstand as he came to sit on his hips. He took Alec’s glass and set it next to his. He leaned down, a hand on either side of Alec’s head, pressing his lips to Alec’s when his head tilted up.

Alec didn’t know if it was the alcohol or Magnus’ lips that had his head spinning. He slid his hands up Magnus’ thighs when Magnus deepened the soft brush of his lips. Magnus’ hands, brushing into his hair had him needing something to hold onto.

The toned ass in his hands had Alec’s breathing coming faster, his thumbs flicking over the toned muscles. He tilted his head further back into his pillow when Magnus released his lips and started to feather kisses in a searing trail along his jaw.

Magnus couldn’t keep his lips off Alec’s neck, he shuffled further down Alec’s body, wanting better access to it. He nipped at the soft skin, needing to feel it between his teeth, smirking into Alec’s skin when Alec squeezed his ass.

Alec looked down when he felt his foot brush something hard, seeing Magnus’ butt plug. He sat up, taking Magnus with him and looked up into his eyes as he reached for it, twirling it in his fingers.

“This looked so pretty in your ass before, Magnus. Would you put it in again?” Alec asked, making his intentions clear with the question. He remembered what Magnus had said about it.

“Would you like me to fuck you, Alexander?” Magnus asked, searching Alec’s eyes to be sure that was his intent. He smiled when he saw Alec’s breathing pick up.

Alec reached over and opened his nightstand drawer, his hand unerringly finding the bottle of lube in there. He grinned as he poured a decent amount onto the toy. He reached around, looking up to be sure Magnus was okay with it.

Magnus took Alec’s hand in his and guided it to his ass. He pressed his forehead to Alec’s as they teased the tip into his asshole, smiling thankfully that Alec was being gentle. He wrapped his arm around Alec’s shoulder, gripping onto it as they pushed it further in.

“You okay?” Alec asked when he heard Magnus’ heavy breathing, seeing his face scrunching slightly. He brushed his fingers down Magnus’ spine as they pushed the toy all the way in, smiling when Magnus relaxed in his lap.

“Yeah, it’s just that initial squeeze, when it gets to the widest part,” Magnus said, letting his breath out as he felt the neck resting comfortably within his ring of muscle. His eyes fell closed when Alec’s fingers continued to brush at his spine. 

Magnus let his lips pout forward, to kiss Alec’s plump ones, nosing Alec's face up to get access to them. They felt too nice against his own not to.

Alec let his fingers play over the swell, of Magnus’ ass as he kissed him, smiling against Magnus’ lips when Magnus jerked in his lap when his thumb flicked over the small button on the plug.

“Don’t worry, I have no intention of this being over before it’s begun,” Alec said with a grin, giving Magnus a couple of pecs before leaning back and handing the lube over. He laughed at the pout on Magnus’ lips as they tried to follow him, it was adorable.

Magnus climbed off Alec’s lap and crawled in between his long legs, groaning at the stretch in his ass as he moved. The yelp that escaped Alec’s lips, when he grabbed Alec’s thighs and yanked them up had him laughing.

Alec shook his head when he found himself flat on his back with his ass resting in Magnus’ lap, where he knelt on his knees between his own legs. “Those are some pretty fancy moves,” he said with a chuckle.

“I am a prostitute in New York, you have to have fancy moves to make it in this game,” Magnus said with a chuckle. He grabbed Alec’s wrist and tugged it above his head and yanking it down behind his back in the blink of an eye. “And not all of them are fancy,” he said with a grin.

Alec’s laugh turned to a groan at the stretch in his arm muscles, he knew the move well and knew that Magnus hadn’t used a fraction of the force he could have done, he could have snapped his arm with the move.

“I guess you need to know how to protect yourself, in your job,” Alec said with a grin, breaking Magnus’ hold easily and tucking both arms behind his head. He was glad Magnus knew how to defend himself.

“I already knew but I’ve learned a few new moves since I started. You wouldn’t believe how many people seem to think they can get something for free” Magnus said as he tilted Alec’s hips again.

“People see the makeup and nail polish and think they can renege on paying,” Magnus said with a shake of his head. “Until I show them why that’s a bad idea,” he said, winking when Alec laughed.

Alec sighed when Magnus’ fingers brushed up the inside of his thighs, his legs twitching when he got to the most sensitive parts.

“That is why I insist on payment up front,” Magnus said as he traced a pattern around Alec’s thighs, brushing his thumb over his hard cock every now and then as he circled closer to Alec’s asshole.

“It makes good business sense” Alec breathed, shunting his ass a bit further onto Magnus’ lap, trying to get Magnus’ fingers closer to where he wanted them. He groaned when Magnus shuffled further back too.

“Patience is a virtue, Alexander” Magnus grinned when he saw Alec’s disappointed face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec’s inner thigh, grazing the soft skin with his teeth. “And it is rewarded,” he said, watching Alec’s cock twitch when he did it again.

“Now be a good boy and let me do what I’m good at,” Magnus said, laughing when Alec pulled a pillow over his face and groaned into it as he continued to tease the skin on his thighs with little nips and sucks.

Alec’s thighs were shaking and his asshole was twitching by the time Magnus’ fingers finally got to his asshole. He pulled the pillow off his face to see Magnus shuffling closer to him again. He draped his legs over Magnus’ thighs with a grin, this was more like it!

Magnus kept eye contact as he lubed his fingers up and started to massage Alec’s asshole, the same teasing circles he had used on his thighs. He grinned when Alec sat up on his elbows, trying to shuffle closer.

“Yes, I thought you were going to tease Me forever!” Alec groaned when Magnus finally sank a finger into him. He wriggled on it when Magnus just sat there, not moving.

“Come on, Magnus, please?” Alec asked. He rolled his hips and fucked down onto the finger, grinning when it sank further into his ass.

Magnus leaned over, spreading Alec’s legs wider with his thighs and came to rest with his hand on the mattress next to Alec’s elbow, still buried in the mattress as he held himself up. He grinned when Alec didn’t back down.

“You have no patience, do you?” Magnus asked, shaking his head at Alec’s movements with a grin. “Do you really want it?” He asked, staring into Alec’s eyes.

“I know what I like,” Alec said with a wink, supporting himself on one elbow to pull Magnus’ face the last couple of inches. He moaned when Magnus’ finger and tongue pushed into him at the same time.

“Fuck!” Alec gasped against Magnus’ lips, tightening his grip on the back of Magnus’ neck as Magnus’ hand started to move. He tried to take deep breaths as the pleasure of the movement stole all of his air. Fuck it, who needs to breathe? He thought as he delved into Magnus’ mouth again.

Magnus added a second finger to Alec’s ass, pushing it in with the first as he moved. He opened Alec up swiftly, wanting to bury his dick in the tight hole, Alec’s gasping moans were hot! His dick was twitching against his stomach.

Alec grabbed his box of condoms, his hand groping blindly until he found it. He sank back into the mattress and pulled a couple out, handing one to Magnus and rolling one onto his own dick when Magnus’ fingers fell from his ass.

“Hips,” Magnus said when his condom was firmly in place, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under Alec’s ass before crawling forward. He grinned when Alec once again draped his long legs over his thighs.

Alec pulled Magnus’ head down when he felt the head of his dick at his asshole, claiming his mouth when Magnus finally pushed into him, catching his moan for himself. His eyes rolled up when he was filled, Magnus was huge!

“Are you okay, Alexander? Is it too much?” Magnus asked when Alec hung off his neck with a loud moan. He didn’t really mind at all, he liked that they were practically chest to chest. He supported himself with one arm and brushed a thumb over one of Alec’s closed lids.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked again when Alec opened his eyes. Alec’s ass was fucking perfection, it had him wanting to fuck him silly but he waited. The blown pupils that looked back at him weren’t helping.

“Yes, move Magnus” Alec breathed. He drew his knees up further and wrapped them around Magnus’ waist, using his feet to get Magnus’ hips moving. Fuck! This was what he needed, friction, he thought to himself.

Magnus had to support himself with two arms again when he rolled his hips, moaning against Alec’s lips when he sank back in with a slow thrust. He didn’t mind one bit when Alec pulled himself even closer, pulling the pillows down the bed to support Alec's back.

Magnus' eyes fell closed when Alec kissed his neck, small sucks and brushes of his lips that had him breathing harder than his tight asshole did. He drew his thrusts out, pushing deeper into Alec’s body with slow lolls of his hips.

“That’s perfect” Alec breathed, letting his head fall back at the perfect rhythm Magnus set up. He used Magnus’ broad shoulders for leverage to push into the thrusts every time Magnus pushed into him. He smiled when Magnus pressed his lips to his.

“Your ass is exquisite, Alexander, I find myself wanting to draw it out,” Magnus said with a grin, pressing another kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec’s fingers, curling into his hair had him deepening it, digging his knees into the mattress to push deeper into Alec's body.

Alec let his head fall to the side, his eyes closing when Magnus kissed down his jaw and neck. He was gasping for air from the pleasure of Magnus’ lips against his skin and his dick sinking into him again and again. He started to rock his hips a little faster, needing more.

Alec’s movements had Magnus falling down onto his elbows, unable to hold himself up as Alec’s legs tightened around him. He pressed kisses into Alec’s shoulder, grazing the skin there as he started to move faster.

“Just like that, fuck,” Alec moaned. He brushed his finger down Magnus’ back, letting them play at his spine before he unclamped his legs. He wrapped his long fingers around Magnus ass cheeks and pulled him down faster before he remembered what was there when his pinkie brushed the plug.

“Can I switch this on?” Alec asked, tapping the button with his finger. 

“Fuck, yeah!” Magnus said, nodding his head emphatically. His head dropped to Alec’s shoulder again when Alec clicked the button, his hips stuttering when the vibration pulsed through him.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Magnus moaned, his hips jerking a little before he managed to get a grip on himself. He went with it when Alec pulled his ass down again, breathing hard as the vibrations shot into his prostate at the movement.

Alec kissed Magnus’ screwed up eyelids, wanting to see his eyes. He stared into them, his own pleasure doubling at the round pupils. 

“So pretty” Alec murmured, stroking a thumb across Magnus’ cheekbones. He moaned into Magnus’ mouth when their movements came quicker, his own hips meeting Magnus’ thrust for thrust.

“I think you stole my line” Magnus gasped, staring at all the colours of Alec’s eyes, they were breathtaking. They had him pushing even deeper, his hips jerking at the vibration in his body. 

“I’m close, I’m so fucking close,” Magnus said, his words tapering off into a whimper as the pleasure started to consume him. He dropped his head, his forehead pressed to Alec’s when he felt his balls draw up. “Fuck!” he cried when it hit and his cock exploded.

Alec knew his own orgasm wasn’t far behind, he reached between their bodies, taking his dick in hand and started to jerk himself off when Magnus gasped into his mouth as he claimed his lips. 

Alec was breathing hard, as he pressed soft kisses to Magnus’ lips as Magnus came down, just as his own was building.

Magnus tilted Alec’s hips up to the perfect angle and started moving again, his strokes faster as his half hard dick started to scrape Alec’s prostate. He knew Alec was close when his arm came up and wrapped around his neck and his hand movements quickened.

“Magnus!” Alec moaned, his hand twisting frantically as he fisted the head of his cock. He let Magnus consume his mouth as the pressure on his prostate grew to a crescendo. 

“Oh god, I’m… fuck. I’m coming” Alec yelled as he shot into his condom, his hips jerking when Magnus’ hips held in place, pushing his cock into his prostate.

Magnus was hard pushed to remember when he had seen anything more beautiful than Alec coming, he couldn’t stop himself from kissing the little crinkles around Alec’s screwed up eyes. He smiled when Alec opened them, breathing hard.

“Fuck! I needed that” Alec gasped, chuckling when Magnus laughed. He let go of his dick and cupped Magnus’ face pulling him into a toe-curling kiss and smiling into it when Magnus’ arms gave out.

Alec didn’t mind when Magnus came to rest on his chest, not with the way Magnus threw himself into the kiss.

Magnus invaded Alec’s mouth, his dick giving a feeble twitch at the pleasure of Alec’s lips. He would have pulled up when he broke from it if he had any strength in his arms, they had completely given up.

“I’m just going to rest here a minute, you’ve worn me out, Alexander” Magnus murmured as he settled into Alec’s entire body embrace. 

“I’ve worn you out? I’m exhausted” Alec said with a chuckle as he twirled a few strands of Magnus' hair in his fingers. “Give me a minute to rest my eyes and I’ll fix us another drink” he muttered.

“Kay” Magnus murmured. He found the strength from somewhere to pull his hips back and pull out of Alec’s body but that was as far a he got. Just a minute, he thought to himself, grinning when he felt Alec’s cock twitching against his stomach, where he still lay between Alec’s legs.

Neither of them took any notice of the other’s snores, too busy falling asleep wrapped around each other.

**

A loud groan was the first thing Alec heard when he woke the next morning, it took him a moment to realise he was the one making the sound. He rolled over, a little too quickly for his pounding head. Fuck! 

His eyes sprang open when his arm reached out and he felt the empty space where he was sure a body had been last night. He opened his eyes cautiously, peering blearily around. He was alone.

“Coffee” he moaned, his head pounding even worse when he sat up. He shuffled to the end of his bed, rubbing his hands across his rolling stomach and willing it to settle before he found some strength in his legs and stood.

The apartment was empty when he shuffled through it, tugging a pair of sweats over his ass. He looked down, trying to remember when he had taken his last condom off and cleaned himself up. He shrugged the thought away when he smelled freshly brewed coffee.

He heaved himself up onto the countertop and poured a cup of coffee, thanking whoever was listening that it was hot. Magnus must have left recently. He smiled when he thought of Magnus making a pot of coffee before leaving, it was very thoughtful of him.

He was on his second cup when he saw the card and bills, hopping down off the kitchen worktop, he shuffled over to see the $3500 he had put there the night before, exactly where he had left it, with a card sitting on top of it.

Alec reminded himself to put the money into Jace and Simon’s paychecks as he picked the card up, a matte black business card with the initials MB picked out in glossy white writing, along with a number. He flicked the card with his thumbnail, thinking.

He would definitely be giving Magnus Bane a call, he thought with a grin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pretty Warlock, Pt 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926106) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec)




End file.
